This is Me
by Rednight-rider
Summary: My version of what went on since Squaresoft didn't explain very well. Basically what went on as Yuffie grew up. LY CA SK On Hold


****

[A/n- This is my version of what happens when Aerith, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie leave Hollow Bastion and arrive in Traverse Town. Sora, Donald and Goofy will be making guest appearances. As well as some new characters I will add. Sniff My first ever fanfiction! I'm so happy!! Flamers accepted!]

[Disclaimer: SQUARESOFT DISNEY FINAL FANTASY = KINGDOM HEARTS. ME SQUARESOFT DISNEY FINAL FANTASY = NEVER!]

Gusts of trees swayed to the torrent of wind in a mild hurricane. The once sunlit sky grew into darkness few stars shining threw. Waters of Rising Falls clashed against the cemented ground splashing waves toward anyone close.

Authorities were stationed out of no where within the bastion and surrounded the stone castle. They instructed every citizen to remain in his/her homes for safety when told otherwise. Confused looks were passed around bewildered. Questions were asked, yet no answers were given; just orders.

Squall Leonhart, a seventeen-year-old boy who wielded the GunBlade, paced about waiting for a special someone. His special someone. He ran a hand through his brown russet hair stopping to meet the gaze of the woman he loved. A smile tugged at the ends of his lips broadening as she ran down the steps.

Her eyes softened when she reached him each facing the other. He was about to speak when her finger touched his lips. She shook her head tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Squall, leave now and you must save yourself! Remove yourself from here and promise me you will protect the others and sacrifice me for them!" she cried.

He pulled her close embracing her tightly. "Rinoa, I won't do it! Tell me why!" The GunBlade wielder looked at her when she pulled away from his hold.

"Heartless," she whispered, "tools of darkness. Our king is missing and he let them loose. Don't forget me." Her tawny hair tickled her shoulders when the wind spewed.

His next word was interrupted when a scream was heard. _Yuffie_, he thought. She was close to the gate running from small golden-eyed creatures.

"Leave me alone! You-" another yell screeched.

Masses of people pushed through the doors of the library entrance carrying children. The creatures swarmed from behind clawing at anyone near. They strove for the gates.

In between the group of people was two thirteen-year-old teens. The blonde spiked haired teen motioned for the other teen, a girl with brown plaited hair, to run as fast as she could to Rising Falls and search for a GummiShip.

"Cloud! Help!" the little girl Yuffie shrieked as a creature neared her.

She was tumbling down the steps when arms were clutched around her. She saw glimpses of a pink dressed person summoning. After that, the pink figure ran down toward Yuffie and the spiked teen. Both yelled out for the GunBlade wielder, "Squall!"

Rinoa Heartilly stared behind Squall. A GummiShip was raised by a twenty-three-year-old pilot shouting out to them and opening a ramp into the ship.

She mouthed to him, "I'm sorry, Squall!" The girl pushed him into the ship that lowered above them.

"No!" he reached out for her as she shook her head.

Cloud handed Aerith the child doing the same as Rinoa when the pilot couldn't stay long. "I'll search for you, my light! Through and through!"

With a hard gravitational force the three were pushed back as the ramp closed shut. Last they saw was Rinoa hurrying back up the castle that was covered in darkness with heartless. Cloud stopped watching when heartless pinched at his arms when his Buster sword sliced through them.

The pilot ordered the three to hold on to anything when the go into warp drive. Yuffie's face turned pale as she saw her once home disappear right before her very own eyes. She held onto a bar by the bathroom. Her long raven hair hid her sadness when she slid down against the bathroom door. Aerith hugged her knees rethinking of the occurrences, then switched her gaze to the pilot.

"Cid, what happened?" she asked unsteadily. Aerith lost her mother and the person she loved the most. Cloud.

He thought about what he should say to the kids; making sure none of them got hurt in the process.

Squall cut in, "Heartless."

Yuffie lifted her head in wonderment. "What did you say?" She tried to lift herself but fell on her bottom.

Squall stood pushing himself up and limped to the cockpit. He sat in the passenger's seat glancing at the flashing controls. "They're heartless. Rin..-Rinoa was," he gulped, "Rinoa didn't give me much of an explanation on them, but she said they were created by darkness."

"I'm getting' a high readin' off 'em on the scanin' radar," Cid pointed out. "We're going have to find some place to land 'cuz we can't be flyin' aroun' forever."

Aerith took hold of the bathroom knob giving Yuffie a hand in standing up. "We have to stick together and watch out for each other. No matter what."

"I never even got to say sorry," Yuffie stuttered. "He hates me."

Aerith turned to the seven-year-old, "No one hates you, Yuffie." She hugged the girl.

Yuffie shook her head furiously. "He caught me and I..I ran."

Aerith cooed her and patted her back. "It's okay, Yuf. Don't worry we're all here."

****

After Two Weeks Of Depression

Cid folded his arms in the seat leaning back. He licked his lips in his sleep snoring loudly. Others were asleep except one. Yuffie was about to go insane when an idea formed. Squall's feet blocked the controls.

__

I seen Cid do this all the time. It won't be that hard, Yuffie reasoned. _Hmm, all I have to do is be careful_. Yuffie inched forward staring at the wheel and screens. _No! Bad Yuffie! But it's so tempting_. She switched the ship from auto-pilot to manual jerking the GummiShip forward. Yuffie froze looking from her side to Squall and Cid, then to the back door. _Closed. Good. Aerith is still in the room. Dang! They're tough sleepers!_ She watched the screen turning the wheel to the left going through and obstacle ring and eliminating meteors. _Yuffie! Two points!_

Squall shifted in the seat rolling to the side of the chair falling off and hitting the metal ground. He blinked as he saw Yuffie at the controls. _What the hell?_ The seven-year-old returned the ship to auto-pilot as soon as she felt a tap on the shoulder. She put on a fake smile.

"Oh, hi-uh, Squall. So what you up to?" she moved from side to side kicking the metal floor.

"What were you doing?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Yuffie nodded. "It kind of looks obvious, Squall. I was just handling the controls."

"I saw," he said sitting back down in his seat. "How'd you get pass me and Cid?"

"You mean Cid and I," she received a glare from Squall. "Okay, fine, both you and him were sleeping so you know things just went like that."

"Right. Luckily Cid didn't notice. He would've killed you," Squall touched the screen finding any worlds visible.

"I found a world," she murmured.

"What? You can navigate?" he asked in an astonished tone. She nodded stepping up to the controls and changing it back to manual.

"Yeah. I'm like the second best pilot next to Cid," she explained vaporizing another meteorite and obtaining a star.

"Does Cid know?"

"Actually no, but that's okay. He doesn't need to know, right, Squall?" she glared daggers at him. "Fine be that way be afraid when you sleep. Very afraid."

"Yeah, that's the way I like it, Bonnie. Yeah," Cid snored.

Yuffie giggled in her innocence. She lowered herself to Cid's ear and shouted, "Wake up!" then returned back to handling the wheel.

His body shot up himself hitting dash board. "Damn! What the fuck is wrong?! An' why the hell are you controlin' the ship?! Where the hell is Aerith?! Yuffie!" He continued with the unheavenly words.

Yuffie just whistled paying attention to the outside. Cid stood his face about to kill. He grabbed the wheel and Yuffie held on tightly trying to save them from crashing.

"Yuffie! Let go! Squall get her!" Squall grabbed Yuffie around the legs pulling her.

__

Damn she has a strong grip! Squall continued to tug. The ship spinned upside down and crashed into some rings and blocks. The bedroom door swung open and Aerith collapsed and started to shout, "What is happening?" Chairs slid down her way.

"Let me just put this back right side up before you kill us all, Cid," Yuffie yelled.

A screen popped in front of Cid and Squall.

Screen: Engage landing sequence. Traverse Town destination

****

[A/n-So what you think? Probably confusing I guess, but there will be flashbacks explaining each of the characters. Please review! Thanks!]


End file.
